warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubble
yay, time for another fanfiction to procrastinate :D lowercase intended, don't correct it day one ---- it was a bubble. no one else knew i was there. i didn't know they were there. the battle raged around me. i didn't fight. i couldn't fight. why were the clans so battle-hungry? i wondered. why did they have to raise claws at every small dispute? they would never see day again if they went on like this. never. again. i should know. i was the one who took it away. day two ---- several days had passed since the battle started. i moved positions. the clans never suspected me. it was their fault this began in the first place. it started with the sign. one moon ago the gathering occurred. thunderclan, riverclan, shadowclan, and skyclan were already on the island. windclan's leader had just stepped onto the log to cross to the island when lightning split the sky. the other four clans argued that windclan was not welcome in the gathering. the leader was defeated. she had to summon her clan back. that sparked the first battle. tonight is the full moon. there should be a gathering tonight. there won't be. day three ---- after the incident at the gathering all of windclan's warriors marched down to the riverclan border. they attacked a patrol and left their scent markers beyond the horseplace, where their territory limit was. while they were away, thunderclan attacked windclan's camp and took all the queens, elders, and kits hostage. a windclan medicine cat with murder in her heart snuck away to skyclan, where she killed skyclan's leader. the leader was on his eighth life. the medicine cat took the two remaining. then she killed the skyclan deputy. skyclan dissolved into chaos. the medicine cat was murdered, but the damage was done. windclan was blamed for her actions. riverclan took the stretch of territory that they had conquered back. all of windclan's warriors had to flee out of clan territory. riverclan and thunderclan are currently battling over windclan's territory. skyclan has been ripped apart. several warriors are sheltering with shadowclan. i was safe in my bubble, but several warriors were not so lucky. day four ---- never look away from a fire. it can burn everything in a heartbeat without you even noticing. two shadowclan warriors made the mistake of looking away from a fire today. thunderclan was angry with shadowclan for sheltering skyclan. the thunderclan deputy led a group of cats to lead a shadowclan hunting patrol towards the abandoned twoleg nest. the twolegs were having a fire there. the shadowclan cats blundered right into their camp. they tried to run. but the twolegs kicked a flaming piece of wood at them. the whole abandoned nest burned down, and the shadowclan warriors with it. never look away from a fire. day five ---- death comes to the territories. no one sees it except me. and i can do nothing to stop it. day six ---- i am safe in my bubble. today it occurs to me, for the first time. if i am the only one safe can i help others become safe, too? day seven ---- i tested something today. i moved my bubble close to another clan's camp. a clan that was about to be attacked. a patrol had been ambushed by the border. one cat escaped to warn the others. the leader ordered an evacuation. when everyone came rushing out, one little kit was left behind. his mother had forgotten him. poor kit, i thought. so i moved my bubble close to him. and he came inside. day eight ---- the kit was frightened and weak. i cared for him. nuzzled him. "we don't need food here," i whispered, even though i knew he could not understand. i named him bubble. day nine ---- the kit will be safe from claws and teeth in my bubble. no other kit will survive the coming battle between thunderclan and shadowclan. his brothers and sisters and probably his parents and uncles and aunts will all die. thunderclan attacked shadowclan's camp today. this kit is a shadowclan kit. i was not shadowclan. i don't care. i have no loyalty to the clans anymore. day ten ---- ten days since my bubble appeared around me. ten days since the world began to break. when will the clans realize that unity is what they need to survive? otherwise they will all fall into the gaping chasm of distrust and defeat. day eleven ---- the kit is growing curious about the bubble that surrounds us. he pokes at it, prods it with his tiny claws that are nowhere near sharp enough to pop it. nothing is strong enough to pop my bubble except me. {| Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Mature Content